Bailarina
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: One-Shot. crack! Marik & Anzu/Téa. Post-series. Han pasado seis años desde que Atemu murió y Anzu se ha convertido en una bailarina famosa. Cuando se encuentre con Marik ¿perdonará lo que le hizo? ¿Sanarán viejas heridas y crecerán nuevas esperanzas?


**Bailarina.**

Marik cerró los ojos, dándole paso a un sueño reparador. Ishizu se había marchado a América, apoyando a una exposición del antigüo Egipto de la que él no quería saber nada. Ya bastante había tenido con lo sucedido años atrás como para seguir recordando. Ahora Marik quería seguir sin mirar atrás, ver únicamente el futuro brillante ante sus ojos, vivir, vivir y vivir. Aunque, en realidad... no sabía por dónde empezar. Sí, estaba solo en su casa y era joven, ¿luego qué? ¿Dónde estaba toda esa acción que le prometían las películas que siempre solía ver? Abrió los ojos con furia, enfocando su habitación: definitivamente la acción no iba a ir a él, tendría que buscarla.

Se levantó y se vistió con ganas, la oscuridad y resguardo de la noche le prometían muchas aventuras, o al menos así pensaba él. Ishizu no estaría ya para regañarlo ni limitarlo, ¿qué haría? ¿Dónde iría? Bajó de dos en dos los escalones que comunicaban su departamento con el primer piso del edificio y se encaminó hacia la ciudad, lejana pero prometedora, en donde estaba seguro aún habría algo que disfrutar.

Cuando llegó, encontró las calles solitarias y algunos letreros brillando, pero todos ellos sólo anunciaban bares. Decepcionado, se preguntó si debía entrar a uno y ver qué encontraba. Una gran marquesina de color naranja destelleante le sonreía a lo lejos y detrás de ese, estaba el de la compañía de Teatro, que ya se estaba apagando. Él nunca había estado en una función de teatro, aunque sí las había visto en televisión. Cientos de personas moviéndose en sincronía, dulces melodías interpretadas por jóvenes de movimientos gráciles, historias desgarradoras que se contaban sin hablar... sus pasos lo llevaron frente al edificio, aunque sabía que ya no había función y era en vano. Lo contempló durante un largo rato, pensando en volver al día siguiente para observar el espectáculo y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, otra cosa lo detuvo.

Al egipcio nunca se le pasaron por la mente palabras cursis como ángel o diosa, no eran su estilo, pero aún así quedo asombrado al ver a un montón de chicas salir por la parte trasera, riendo y quejándose del dolor de pies. Ellas sin duda alguna eran las que representaban las hermosas historias que a él le gustaban, se dedicaban a ello y vivían por ello. Parecían tan felices así... las envidió por su destino, pues aunque él era libre, no sabía qué hacer con tanta libertad.

Una a una fueron desfilando frente a él, todas de diferentes complexiones y rostros igual de hermosos, ninguna le hizo demasiado caso tampoco y él no lo buscaba, de cualquier manera. No hasta que la vio y tuvo que tallarse los ojos para cerciorarse de que éstos no mentían. Anzu estaba ahí, Anzu, la amiga de Yuugi, aquella a la que una vez había controlado. Sus ojos no podían mentirle, nunca antes había visto a una chica como ella, aunque quizá se debía a que poco conocía del mundo aún. No obstante, esos vivaces ojos azules, el cabello castaño y la mirada de alguien decidido a defender a sus amigos no podían ser coincidencia. Se acercó temeroso de su reacción, pues nunca habían sido cercanos y el incidente con el cetro del milenio lo limitaba un poco.

—Hola —saludó temeroso, pero sin transmitirlo en la voz—. Anzu-san ¿me recuerda?

El grupito de mujeres que aún seguían en el lugar se voltearon a mirarla descaradamente, con los ojos ardiendo de ganas de ver un buen chisme que contar. Anzu, en cambio, le dirigió una mirada curiosa que se fue transformando en otra sorprendida, hasta terminar en una amigable, a pesar de todo.

—Hola —correspondió el saludo, dando un paso fuera del círculo de mujeres que la rodeaban—. Marik, ¿verdad? ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

—Sí —coincidió el rubio, sintiéndose realmente extraño—. Veo que ahora eres ¿actriz?

—No, bailarina —puntualizó ella con una sonrisa que dejó aún más confundido a Marik. ¿Cómo podía esa mujer ser amable con el hombre que una vez deseó hacerle daño? Era incomprensible—. Siempre fue mi sueño y mírame, se ha cumplido. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Marik dudó y escondió la vista antes de contestar.

—Esto —extendió sus manos para dar a entender que no había nada en ellas. Anzu le dirigió una sonrisa aún más amable, lo que dio pie a algunos cuchilleos en las mujeres, que decidieron retirarse al ver poca diversión en el encuentro. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban solos—. Parece que te han abandonado.

—Sí —suspiró Anzu, cerrando los ojos azules—, suele pasar. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme hasta mi hotel, dado que por tu culpa me han dejado sola? —la chica bromeaba y Marik asintió solemnemente.

Ella le indicó el camino y se pusieron en marcha, aunque en silencio. Parecía que el tema de conversación por fin se había acabado. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir y se limitaban a mirarse de reojo de vez en cuando, recordando viejos tiempos, malos y buenos.

—¿Qué ha sido de Yuugi? —inquirió el moreno, mientras doblaban una callecita oscura y seguían por el sendero iluminado por las farolas. El frío empezaba a calar y el aire helado levantaba el polvo y arena acumulados durante el día en el suelo.

—En el duelo —contestó con desenvoltura la mujer, mirándolo por sobre del hombro—. Fue muy duro después de que Atemu se fuera, pero ha seguido adelante. Aún queda mucha gente retándolo por el título, me pregunto cuánto más lo ostentará.

—¿Y Honda? ¿Jonouchi? ¿Kaiba?

—Lo mismo —murmuró con un dejo de resignación en la voz—. Sólo yo me dediqué a otra cosa, pero... eso fue porque no soy muy buena en los duelos ¿eh? —ella le guiño un ojo—. De cualquier manera, me gusta mucho más bailar.

—Mañana iré a verte —prometió Marik y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado ante la afirmación—, es decir, yo nunca he visto un espectáculo así en vivo. Me gustaría mucho verlo en vivo...

La mujer compuso una mueca contrariada y afligida.

—Lo siento, ésta fue la última función. Mañana volveremos a Japón.

Marik se quedó callado y frunció el ceño, cosa que ella notó. Sabía perfectamente, porque lo había oído, que su infancia no había sido fácil y había sido privado de cualquier cosa normal, como la televisión, la música, los amigos... Se sentía un poco tonta haciéndolo, porque algo en ella le pedía tenerle rencor, pero no pudo evitar exclamar:

—Bailaré para ti —se había detenido a mitad de la calle desierta, bajo la luz exacta de una farolilla que le hacía el centro de atención—, como un pago por haberme acompañado.

—No es necesario —levantó las manos para detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba en posición.

Ella cerró los ojos y alzó ambos brazos, no estaba segura de qué bailaba. Tampoco escuchaba ningún eco mágico de música en su mente. Pero sentía que debía hacerle ese favor a Marik. Era un impulso irresistible que la obligaba. Quizá algo de ballet sería apropiado, no estaba segura de qué concepto de bailarina él manejaba, ¿qué tal una bailarina callejera? Negó vigorosamente con la cabeza y se obligó a estar serena, a recordar las horas de práctica en la escuela de Estados Unidos, a sentir el frío viento como un impulsor y no como un entumecedor. Algo rápido y ya está, ¿verdad?

Movió sus brazos, que estaban en lo alto, simulando querer alcanzar algo, grácil y sutilmente, imitando los movimientos de un cisne, al tiempo que sus piernas se movían en alguna dirección. Marik la observaba atentamente, recordando los bailes que él había visto y comparándolos, pero se sentía diferente, era diferente verlo en vivo, transmitía otra cosa.

Tras unos minutos que a la chica se le hicieron eternos y a Marik muy cortos, ella dejó de moverse, quedando en la misma posición con la cual había empezado. El egipcio aplaudió con verdadero entusiasmo y le dirigió una sonrisa que ella correspondió, aunque se sentía realmente abochornada, pues no había estado consciente de sus movimientos y seguramente había hecho un ridículo.

—Tengo que irme —exclamó la ojiazul, con las mejillas ardiéndole—. Me ha gustado mucho encontrarte, Marik. Espero nos veamos otra vez y prometo bailar mejor —se disculpó, poniéndose la mano detrás de la nuca—. Hasta entonces.

Habían llegado al hotel y Marik no se había dado cuenta en absoluto. La vio marcharse y apenas murmuró un adiós, tampoco es que supiera qué decir en esos casos, todavía se sentía extraño, aunque menos eufórico, ya no tenía la necesidad de ir corriendo a buscar el peligro. Algo en ella había calmado esos deseos, quizá el hecho de que se había dado cuenta de que aún le faltaba algo, un sueño, un deseo... algo que lo tuviese en movimiento, además de la búsqueda absurda de aventuras, que lo impulsara a aprender y a superarse, no nada más por seguir, sino por querer alcanzar una meta.

Además, ella lo había perdonado. Aquella era, sin duda, la muestra de tal acción y su alma estaba agradecida de saberlo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y dejó el bar atrás, para regresar a su casa. Al día siguiente buscaría ese sueño, ya que tenía demasiado tiempo.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Yo sé perfectamente que nadie está leyendo esto x'D. ¿A quién más se le ocurriría 'la pareja'? Esto es para un concurso en CemZoo llamado Pareja Forzada, ¿no se nota? x'DDD Yo jamás habría escrito esto, pero tenía que entregar y la idea se me ocurrió en un arrebato de inspiración. Está situado, como se puede notar, unos años después de que YGO terminara, quizá unos cinco o seis, no estoy segura. Sobre los personajes, si alguien lee esto, le ruego me diga si están dentro de carácter, hace muchísimo que no toco YGO, al menos no éste, dado que escribo regularmente de GX, así que ni idea si me pasé con las personalidades x.X

Bueh, gracias por leer si alguien lo lee X'D. Y por comentar, si sucede el milagro x3. Cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia será bien recibido.

Ja ne!


End file.
